


Giving up Just isn't a option...

by LocketNL



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bit of comedy, Comedy, Cute, EunHae, Hyukjae - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, School, Teacher Donghae, Teacher Eunhyuk, Teacher Huykjae, donghae - Freeform, eunhyuk - Freeform, he fails to ask him out a lot, idk how to tag, school setting, teacher, what are tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketNL/pseuds/LocketNL
Summary: Sometimes it takes 28 times to ask out the one you like... especially if he is as dense as Donghae.





	Giving up Just isn't a option...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fail attempt of a small one-shot for my unni XD So please don't hate too much.  
> I have turned bit rusty in writing and this is me writing something after about two years of writing barely anything- plus English isn't my first language. So i hope it came out somewhat decent ^^  
> Please enjoy!

It was no secret of the love in the air of  Mokpo's Seaside Secondary school for gifted. It was obvious to everyone, but, sadly, the one that was wooed. The love blooming was between their beautiful middle school section literature teacher Mr. Lee, better known by his name Donghae, as he felt the need to be close to his students, and the strong hunk Hyukjae, their very own star sports teacher.

The thing is, for years Hyukjae has tried to woo the beauty of literature teacher without any success. All because the other was just too innocent. Even though his favourite theme was romance novels to teach.

Both teachers had their own fan bases between the students, both male and female. But the biggest one was the EunHae fanbase. Rooting for their hunk of a sports teacher to sweep their dreamy literature teacher off of his feet. They even cried in misery with every time that the teacher failed to do so, it was so dramatic that they rivaled with the drama club in showing their emotions. 

Even though Donghae dreamt of his very own dream relationship full of love, he somehow seemed to always be blind to the other man's approaches.

It was another nice May day, the temperature was steadily creeping up into the hot temperatures of summer and the semester was coming close to end and soon the students would go into well earned summer holidays.  But this day was bit more special in a way. It was the 28th try on Hyukjae asking Donghae out. Their fan club were waiting around corner with matching headbands of the ship name on their heads, whispering their prayers under their breaths as Hyukjae approached Donghae's  classroom.

Even though he had tried this before, he hoped that this time it was different. In his hands he was clutching a small bouquet of orange roses and a envelope with two tickets to a jazz concert that would happen in the city hall.

Taking a deep breath Hyukjae lightly knocked on the door waiting for the other teacher to either open the door or allow to enter. There were soft steps moving to the door and soon they opened with softly smiling Donghae behind them. Not thinking anything of the flowers in his hands he smiled brightly at the other male. ‘’ Hello Hyukjae hyung~ Did you need anything?’’ He asked cheerfully.

The smile on the younger male's face flustered Hyukjae for a moment, soft pink blooming on the hunks face. ‘’Ah..I well i was wondering if-’’ ‘’Oh are those flowers for Eunji ah? For her birthday right? They are so pretty~ and my favourite colour too!’’  Donghae suddenly cut in on the older males stumbling words totally getting the scene wrong. ‘’Ah well-’’ Hyukjae tried to explain and fix the yet again failing attempt only to be cut off again. ‘’Did you want to go and give it to her together with me? I haven't given her her present yet either!’’ Donghae said cheerful moving back to his desk pulling out a small box of pastries out from a drawer fully missing the desperate look on the sports teachers face or the wailing of the fangirls behind the corner about how their ship was sinking yet again.

‘’Ah..Y-yeah that's right’’ Hyukjae stuttered out disappointed and hid the envelope in his back pocket forcing on a small smile even though he was crying inside at how much money the bouquet had cost and that in no way he would buy something like that for his colleague. 

Not noticing anything wrong Donghae went out of the classroom with small skip in his step locking his classroom behind himself. 

‘’How have you been Hyukjae hyung?’’ Donghae asked flashing a bright smile to the older male tilting his head cutely. It was a wonder to anyone how he could still seem so cute but mature at the same time.

‘’I have been...good. ‘’ Hyukjae answered smiling back easily even though he felt down at the failed attempt on asking the younger out. ‘’How about you? Has anything new happened?’’ He asked watching the other man with a soft gaze.

‘’Not really… oh! There is the new jazz concert in the city hall! I love the artists performing there! But… sadly it is sold out already’’ He said cheerfully only to pout sadly at the thought of missing the concert. At this Hyukjae perked up a bit, maybe he still had a chance.

‘’Oh! I actually have two tickets for it’’ He tried to say it nonchalant thought he was jumping inside. ‘’Maybe… you would want to come with me to see it?’’ He asked bit of hope showing in his words. Donghae stopped in his steps and looked at the older curiously tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

‘’But didn't you buy it to see with someone else? I wouldn't want to impose….’’ Donghae said unsure a small frown coming on his face. This made  Hyukjae shake his head and wave with his hands forgetting about  the fragile flowers in his hands for a moment. ‘Oh no no no … I just wanted to see them but not alone. Thought i didn't know who to ask’’ He lied a bit stumbling over his words nervous hoping that the other didn't notice him lying. Donghae flushed at this and smiled a bit shyly. ‘’Then i would love to go to the concert with you!’’ He said and nodded his head clasping his hands eyes shining.

Hyukjae felt as if he could float, the beauty had said yes! It was such a success. Grinning like a fool he thrust the flowers and envelope from his pocket in the younger man's hands and started to walk backwards. ‘’Then it's a date!’’ He said with a wink and turned around leaving behind a flustered, flushed and confused Donghae his wide eyes watching the happy man retreat. 

He didn't notice the bawling happy girls and boys hugging near the corner or their cheers about their ship swimming strong. He only looked down at the envelope and the flowers to notice a small note on each with his name surrounded  by hearts on both of them. He flushed even more and smiled a small smile looking down the hallway where the other male had disappeared and hummemed. ‘’A date huh…’’ He said softly and chuckled under his breath moving back to his classroom cradling the flowers carefully.

 

It seems that sometimes not giving up really DOES help...even if it takes 28 times to succeed… and Hyukjae was truly happy about that. 


End file.
